


Waking Stone Dragons

by TheRedWoman (madrefiero)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, One Shot, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madrefiero/pseuds/TheRedWoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Davos can free Gendry, an enraged Stannis kills the bastard upon finding him in Melisandre's bed. Just how powerful is king's blood?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Stone Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> This started as an ask meme on tumblr where Stannis loses control. It grew from there. I made it TV show instead of book canon because book!Stannis is unlikely to lose control, but who knows what D&D will do with show!Stannis.

King Stannis barged into her chambers as she sat naked astride his bastard nephew, Gendry who was tied to her bed. “What in seven hells is going on in here?” His voice was filled with rage when he spoke. As he beheld the scene in front of him, his eyes widened, disgusted. 

He picked up her robes, shoving them into her hands as he grabbed her roughly by her red hair, pulling her off the boy and shoving her away. “Cover yourself, woman! Must you conduct yourself like common whore?” Melisandre scrambled to get her robes on before he angered futher. “Your Grace, I am a serv-” He cut her off abruptly, drawing his hand back as if to strike her. “So help me gods, if you tell me you only do this because R’hllor wills it, you will not be able to speak for a week!” 

His fists were balled up tightly, shaking as he tried to regain control. For a moment, she thought he had come back to his senses. When he spoke, his voice was even, but low and dark, cold even. “You wanted the boy’s blood, now you shall have it.” In an instant, Stannis pulled a dagger from his belt and cut the boy’s throat. “Let your god work his magic with this so-called king’s blood.”

Melisandre watched in utter shock as Stannis stormed from her chambers, the heavy door slamming behind him. As soon as she was alone, she smiled. She couldn't believe he’d actually done it. He hadn't wanted to kill the boy initially, but it was a sacrifice R’hllor demanded. She knew she would have to find a way to force his hand when he refused her initial request. 

She and Stannis had grown close in her time serving him. Their relationship was initially one of duty to the realm, much like that of his lady wife. Once they had lain together the first time, it was as if something within him had awoke. A passion long buried that burned as hot as the flames she gazed into each night. It was the only card she had left to play to get poor Gendry’s blood. 

Melisandre had orchestrated the entire thing. She withheld her affections from Stannis in the days prior, openly flirting with Gendry to start gossip amongst the servants, making certain Stannis had seen her leave the dining hall with the bastard boy in tow. She’d staked everything on making Stannis jealous and it had worked brilliantly. 

Moving quickly, she grabbed large bowl which she hid beside her bed earlier and pulled the lifeless body over so the blood gushing from his neck spilled into the bowl. Yes, this would be a sacrifice worthy of her god. Yes, with the Lord’s will, stone dragons would awake this night.

They stood alone on the beach at Dragonstone, a great pyre burning before them. The bastard boy’s body as well as his blood had been offered up to R’hllor. As always, the sacrifice, the fire, the prayers had warmed her, body and soul. She was confident their sacrifice would be rewarded.

Melisandre turned her head toward Stannis. He was still torn about what he’d done, that much was plainly written on his face. However, he was also fiercely determined. What was done was done was done and he would not dwell on it. Still, she thought, it was my plot which caused him grief. I could have slain the boy myself. She would comfort him the only way she could. 

She gazed back into the flames one more time, asking R’hllor to show her their offering would be blessed. Before she could move to approach her king, he gripped her elbow roughly and turned her to face him. “Is this what your god would have? I have spilled the blood of an innocent boy! Bastard born, but still my nephew. Woman you have turned me kinslayer once more.” 

For a moment, she thought he might strike her. Just then, the Sea Dragon Tower crumbled and a great winged beast stretched out it’s wings before taking to the air. Seconds later, the same thing happend to Windwyrm. Soon, every dragon-shaped tower on the island was gone, replaced by a living dragon.

"Praise be to R’hllor! Lord of Li-" Stannis cut her off before she could finish, pulling her into a hungry kiss. He pulled away just long enough to utter, "Gods be damned woman, you've done it." His voice, was dark, gravelly, husky even. "You have given me dragons." He crashed his lips together again, quickly tugging off his cloak and lying it down on the sand. Her robes were next, causing him to pause as she stood there before him, bare and bathed in fire light. 

"My lady, I am sorry I doubted you." He guided her down onto his cloak, her red hair splayed out around her. He kissed her deeply now, hungry and eager, more-so than ever before. Leaving a wet trail down her body, Stannis positioned himself between her legs. The stubble on his jaw tickled her thigh as he lowered his mouth onto her. Melisandre let her knees fall apart, exposing herself fully to him, her hands threading into his sparse hair. Groaning, she shuddered as he slowly dragged his tongue through her folds. 

She moaned and writhed beneath him, his large hands holding her down as he hungrily devoured her. His tongue darted all around, circling then flicking the tiny nub where her pleasure was centered. In no time at all, she could feel her climax building, her breaths becoming ragged. “Your Grace,” she whimpered. He mouthed her roughly, plunging his fingers inside, sending her over the edge. Melisandre cried out loudly, arching up as her body tensed and shuddered in release.

Stannis sat up on his knees, unlacing his breeches with one hand while still working her through her orgasm with the other. He looked down on her as he pulled his manhood free, groaning at the sight of her. Porcelain skin illuminated by fire light, cheeks rosy and pupils dilated from her desire for him. She whined when he withdrew his fingers. Her disappointment didn't last long as her king wasted no time before thrusting into her suddenly, eliciting a gasp from the priestess. 

It was as if something in him had awoken with the dragons, some long smouldering ember growing into a roaring fire. He assaulted her skin with nips and rough kisses as he fucked her hard and fast. Still sensitive from her first climax, she whimpered and mewled with each thrust. She clung to him, her nails raking up his back as her pleasure grew, a searing heat building in her core until she couldn't hold off any longer. Both their breaths were coming in short pants, their movements becoming erratic and frenzied. Stannis buried his face in her neck, driving into her as deeply as he could as he spilled his hot seed inside her. She clenched around him as she cried out his name, her body tensing once more as waves of pleasure crashed over her.

Finally they stilled, bodies still connected, Stannis breathing steadily onto her skin as she gazed up at the night sky which was now filled with dragons.


End file.
